


A Shit Ticket To Love

by xxgongaxx



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxgongaxx/pseuds/xxgongaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is the shit ticket really a shit ticket?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shit Ticket To Love

"This shit ticket" Waverly shouted and slammed her laptop shut.

Nicole walked into the room with her usual swagger, she was in the other room before and was doing some paperwork that she brought home.../home/ she was still not used to calling the Earp homestead her home even if it made her the happiest woman in the whole world to live under the same roof as her girlfriend, well and her girlfriend's sister but since they got along pretty well with each other it wasn't that much of a problem. The Earp sisters decided a few weeks ago that she should move in so she wouldn't have to sleep _in that gross motel room_ anymore. She smiled at her girlfriend, walked over to her and planted a kiss on the top of Waverly's head.

"What's wrong, Wav? Did someone beat you in that game again?" she wispered into the other girl's ear.

"No. Some shit ticket overbid me last second. For once I wanted to get myself something nice for my birthday. But no. Uggh atleast I can use the money for something else now. How about a party drinks are on me!" Waverly said.

That was the moment Wynonna, who was napping on the couch, woke up.

"Drinks? Hell I'm in" she said and sat up, "What's up, baby girl? You look upset.."

"Some... What did you call that person? Shit ticket?" Nicole looked at Waverly as she asked her question.

"Yes. Shit ticket. Someone overbid me last second." Waverly responded.

"Ouh I love it when you say shit ticket." Wynonna smiled and shook her head. "But I'm sorry about your nerdy thing you didn't get. You were talking about nothing else the last few days."

"It's not nerdy you ass. It's a pretty normal thing to like. Okay" Waverly said and pouted.

"Yeah Nerderly. That's something you can tell your girlfriend but not your sister." Wynonna looked at the other two in the room and smirked.

\--

"There's no way I'm letting my favorite niece pay for her birthday party" Gus argued.

"I heard that!" Wynonna shouted from the background "but you're right!"

"Atleast let me pay half of it. You know how many are coming." Waverly begged.

"No. End of discussion." Gus said and folded her arms.

Waverly huffed defeated but agreed. She walked over to her girlfriend who was currently playing pool with Wynonna. She watched for a while. But was stopped by the first guests arriving. She greeted them and returned quickly to the pool game between her girlfriend and her sister.

"Hah! I won. You owe me a beer, Haughtshot." Wynonna said and made a little victory dance.

"I thought this was a game for fun? But okay." Nicole answered.

Waverly laid an arm around Nicole's waist. The other woman responded by putting her arm around the smaller woman's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Nicole" she said and smiled up at her."You're always a winner to me. You won my heart the moment you walked into that bar and looked at me with that wonderful smile of yours."

Nicole blushed and pulled Waverly even closer "I love you, you dork" she wispered into her ear and kissed her lovers temple.

"Uugh. You lovebirds get a room." Wynonna said and fake gagged.

"Shut up you're just grumpy because Dolls can't come." Waverly said and winked.

Wynonna flipped her off and walked over to the bar. She asked for a whiskey and downed it the second she got her hands on the glass.

Waverly and Nicole, still arm in arm walked over to her and sat down on the seats next to Wynonna.

"I guess that will be  all guests" Waverly stated and looked at the door.

"You know what that means." Wynonna said and stood up. "Time to open your presents, baby girl." she raised her voice and hit with her hand on the counter.

Many now began to pull cards out of their pockets or grabbed packets out of bags all wrapped in colorful paper. Everyone lined up infront and around Waverly. Of course everyone wanted to be the first to say their congratulations and give their present to the towns sunshine. But the ones the closest to her waited patiently. After everyone was done Wynonna grabbed a bag from behind the counter.

"I hope you like it" she said and wrapped her sister into a tight hug and handed her the bag after they parted.

Waverly opened it and pulled a pikachu plush out. "Really?" she looked at her sister in disbelief and smiled.

"Pikachu the hamster might be long gone. But this pikachu will stay much longer at your side." Wynonna explained and scratched the back of her head.

"Wynonna your the best." Waverly smiled brightly and wrapped her sister in another hug "Thank you that's so cute of you"

"Now it's time for my present." Nicole said after the Earp sisters ended their hug.

"Ouh I can't wait to see what you got me. I mean you didn't really have to since you being my girlfriend is already the best thing I have in my life." Waverly said and looked up into her girlfriend's eyes.

"First of all: gross get a room. And second: I thought me being your sister was the best thing in your life?" Wynonna threw into the conversation.

"Shut up, Wynonna. You know that I still love you. You're my big sis." Waverly looked behind Nicole at her sister.

"Here" Nicole handed Waverly a small package with a letter on top of it. "But you have to read the letter first."

Waverly did as she was told and unfolded the note after she placed the package on the counter.

_"Dear Waverly,_

_I might not get behind most of your interest but I'm trying my best to understand them. And listening to you rambling about these things is fun even if I have mostly no clue what you're talking about. It took me a while but I thought you might like the thing I got you._

_I'm also sorry that I kinda upset you that one evening._

_I love you._

_Your,  
Shit ticket"_

"But Nicole... Why would you call yourself a shit ticket?" Waverly asked after she finished reading.

"Just open your present already" Nicole answered impatiently.

"Okay okay." Waverly grabbed the packet and opened it carefully. The moment she saw what was in it, she remembered the evening a few days ago and threw her arms around her girlfriend's neck and pulled her down into a kiss. "You're the shit ticket"  she mumbled against Nicole's lips. "I'm sorry that I called you a shit ticket.."

"It's okay you didn't knew that I was the one who overbid you on this" Nicole said softly and smiled at her girlfriend.

"You could have said something" Waverly said and toyed with the hem of Nicole's shirt.

"But it wouldn't have been a surprise if I told you." she said and kissed the top of her girlfriend's head.

"I guess you're right. Thanks. But wasn't it a bit too expensive? This is just my first birthday after we became a couple..." Waverly said and bit her lip.

"It's okay. Your happiness is worth it." Nicole smiled and looked deep into her girlfriend's eyes. But suddenly she saw some kind of sadness in these eyes she loved so much. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Champ never did something like this..." Waverly answered "Sometimes I think that he never really loved me.." she swallowed as she felt a lump forming in her throat.

"Waverly look at me" Nicole put a hand under her girlfriend's head and carefully made her face her. "But I love you. Every fiber in my body feels like on fire when you look at me. You make me feel lost and safe at the same time. I never believed in destiny until the moment I saw you. In that moment I knew that everything that ever happened in my life lead to that moment I walked into that bar and talked to you. You're my everything, Waverly. You're the center of my univers. You.." she was interrupted by Waverly shutting her up with a kiss.

"I love you too. You big ol' sweet-talker" Waverly said and kissed Nicole again. "And now let's get out of here."

"But what about your guests?" said baffled.

"They can party alone." Waverly said with a nod towards the group of people. And dragged Nicole out of Shorty's.

On the way out Wynonna winked at them with a smirk. Waverly just shook his head and pushed Nicole out and followed her. Their walk to the car was constantly interrupted by make out sessions. As they started driving to the Earp Homestead a cheesy love song played on the radio. And they felt like the world was theirs as they drove towards the sunset.

 

**Author's Note:**

> a new wayhaught fic this fandom really brought back my creativity and I'm really thankful  
> (some of this might be messed up but I really wanted to upload it)  
> (and yes i headcanon Waverly as a total nerd)


End file.
